101 Razões de Ginny Nunca Ter Comprado
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: [101 Razões de Ginny Nunca Ter Comprado Um Presente a Harry]        Hermione pergunta a Harry como ele pode amar Ginny quando ela nunca nem comprou um presente a ele. Humor se segue quando Harry cria desculpas para explicar o comportamento de Ginny. HHr


Me disseram sobre essa fic, e pediram pra traduzir, ai eu decidi ler, e karaca me apaixonei pela fic!

Ela foi escrita em inglês, e a autora é: **HermioneCrookshanks919**

E claro, que eu tenho autorização dela pra fazer a tradução...

* * *

_**101 razões de Gina nunca ter comprado um presente a Harry**_

Era manha de natal. Harry tinha acabado de se levantar de sua longa soneca de inverno devida a uma dor em seu peito, mas ele não se importou. Isso significava que ele veria sua perfeição (conhecida como Ginny) um dia antes. Ele foi para o salão comunal e esperou, não por muito tempo. Logo ouviu passos e viu a sombra de quem só poderia ser descrita como um anjo e amiga... até a pessoa ir até a luz e ele perceber que era só Hermione. Dizendo bom dia a ela, Harry voltou a olhar para as escadas, esperando por quem realmente o conhecia. Ele continuou até ser rudemente interrompido.

- Harry, - Hermione disse, se aproximando dele. – Eu estou temporariamente com um bom nome, e minha preocupação está causando ciúmes em Rony então eu não posso fazer nada se eu não souber... o que você vê na Ginny?

Harry simplesmente respondeu, - Ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo.

Hermione levantou as mãos para o ar. – Ela não conhece você! Ela não consegue nem te dar um presente de natal!

Harry parou de olhar para as escadas e se virou para ela. – Ginny me da um presente todo ano!

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela não pode deixar de perguntar com sarcasmo – Foi? E o primeiro e segundo ano?

- Não seja ridicula, - Harry advertiu Hermione.

- Eu? _Ridicula_? – Hermione olhou ofendida. – Aquela garota… aquela.. aquela... _coisa_... aquele robô... ela nunca te deu _nada_... Ela te conhece tão pouco que não pode nem comprar um presente para você!

- Se acalme, Hermione, - Harry disse a ela num tom suavizante. – Apenas se sente naquela poltrona vermelha...

- ...que Ginny não pode se sentar porque não combina com seu cabelo, - Hermione resmungou enquanto se estirava desesperadamente no braço da poltrona. Harry a encarou, e Hermione rolou os olhos. – Certo, certo. Eu esqueci. Desculpe. Ginny não tem falhas.

Harry sorriu. – Pelo menos eu não sou o único que pode ver isso. De qualquer forma, se sente e relaxe e eu vou te contar por que Ginny nunca me deu um presente e/ou por que nunca precisou me dar um mesmo.

- Oh, isso vai ser interessante, - Hermione disse com uma voz duvidosa e zombeteira.

- Agora, vamos começar com o primeiro ano, - Harry continuou com um brilho nos olhos. – Eu tinha apenas onze anos, e ela apenas dez, eu já sabia, quando a deixei para trás por algum tempo me aventurando para um mundo melhor, que ela era a garota para mim. O jeito que seu cabelo dançava enquanto ela corria atrás do trem. O jeito que suas sardas fizeram ela parecer que teria câncer. O jeito que ela parou de correr e lamentou por não poder ir a Hogwarts. Esses foram todos os sinais de que ela foi feita para mim.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, - Hermione exclamou, olhando incrédula para Harry.

- Shh, - Harry ordenou enquanto continuava com sua longa historia. – Agora, Ginny não pode me dar um presente porque ela estava muito em chocada comigo. Ela estava tão chocada do quão maravilhoso e incrível eu era, ou melhor sou, que esteve em choque por todo o natal e não pode encontrar um presente para mim. Mas isso estava perfeitamente ok. Porque vê-la na estação de trem... tornou-se o presente que eu nunca tinha recebido.

Hermione encarou Harry incrédula. Finalmente ela podia se expressar, - Certo. Se importa em explicar o Segundo ano?

- Com prazer, - Harry sorriu. – Ginny já tinha superado seu choque inicial. Ela tinha percebido, aos onze anos, que eu era sua alma gêmea. E honestamente, quem a culparia? Ela tinha passado todo o verão babando com pensamentos comigo. Mas infelizmente, justo antes dela entrar no seu primeiro ano, ela foi possuída por Satan.

- Você não quer dizer Riddle? – Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para Harry.

- Da no mesmo, - Harry encolheu os ombros. – De qualquer forma, ela foi possuída por Satan, e por isso ela não pode me dar um presente.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi, - Hermione disse, segurando sua própria mão. – Ela não pode te dar um presente porque estava possuída por Satan.

- Exatamente, - Harry sorriu.

- Satan é contra presentes? – Hermione perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Harry ficou em silencio por um momento, pensando. – Sim, - ele disse finalmente, determinado.

- Uh huh, - Hermione replicou, segurando seu queixo, como se pensasse no assunto. – Harry, antes de continuar, eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Sim?

- Por que você quer sair com alguém que foi possuído por Voldemort?

- Porque então, temos algo em comum.

Hermione olhou confusa. – Er, Harry... Você só foi possuído por Voldemort uma vez... e isso foi por uns dez segundos. Não conta exatamente.

- Mas Voldemort que me matar, - Harry explicou, como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Hermione fez de tudo do seu poder para não dar um golpe nele por sua estupidez. – Então você está saindo com Ginny, porque ela foi possuída pelo homem que quer te matar?

- Exatamente.

Hermione mergulhou o rosto nas mãos e resmungou, - Vamos continuar com sua explicação para o terceiro ano.

Harry deu um olhar distante. – Aquele foi um bom ano... Ela trouxe Sirius a mim.

Hermione queria cuspir alguma bebida, mas percebeu que não tinha nenhuma então ela gritou, - O que? Explica! _Agora_!

Harry sorriu. – Ela desejou isso pra mim. Ginny sabia que ele era meu padrinho e que ele era um bom homem, então ela desejou que ele fugisse e viesse até mim. Ela também se certificou de que Pedro continuasse vivo e estava na fotografia.

Hermione se beliscou com a explicação. – Então me deixa entender... Você não só acredita que Ginny sabia que ele era seu padrinho e que era bom, mas acredita que foi _graças_ a ela que ele fugiu?

Harry suspirou. – Ela fez mais que isso Hermione, muito mais. Você vê, eu só soube que ela fez isso até eu virar sua possessão... Quero dizer seu namorado. Seu presente para mim naquele ano foi sua expressão de embaraçada quando ela sorriu por eu ter salvo ela. Foi o que usei para espantar os dementadores.

Hermione bateu na própria testa – Harry, não, não foi.

O sorriso dele desapareceu e ele hesitou. – Bom... Deveria ser.

Hermione nem se incomodou em tentar argumentar essa, e continuou. – E o quarto ano?

- Quarto ano… Ah o quarto ano… - Harry suspirou. – Bom, antes de tudo, Ginny não precisou comprar um presente pra mim. Apenas vê-la no Baile de Inverno... Eu me lembro como meu queixo caiu quando eu a assisti descendo as escadas e como eu fiquei com ciúmes quando ela deu os braços com o Kru... Quero dizer Neville. _Neville_. Eu a assisti a noite toda. Apenas assisti-la… isso fez meu ano.

Hermione deu um chute no ar. – Seu queixo caiu quando você me viu! – ela exclamou. – E você estava ocupado demais olhando para aquela prostituta... Quero dizer Cho para notar Ginny!

- Tem mais! – Harry exclamou, sentindo como se tivesse sido prensado. Ele pausou por bastante tempo, vindo com uma historia. - Ela foi a razão de eu ter sobrevivido! – Harry gritou de repente, obviamente orgulhoso.

- Desculpe? – Hermione murmurou.

- Sim! – Harry exclamou. – Ela foi a razão de eu ter passado pelo dragão, e os sereianos, e porque eu sabia todas aquelas azarações que me salvaram durante o torneio, e ela me ensinou o _accio_, que me ajudou a escapar das garras de Voldemort.

Hermione sentiu suas mãos se cerrarem. – Certo, eu não fiz nada então, fiz?

Harry a olhou, confuso. – Você estava em Hogwarts naquele ano?

- Melhor você continuar com o quinto ano, - Hermione disse com os dentes cerrados, - Porque eu estou quase te azarando com uma daquelas azarações que eu 'nunca te ensinei'.

- Aaah, o quinto ano…

Hermione o cortou: - Harry você não é o Dumbledore.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas – Não sou?

- Não.

- Certo. De qualquer forma, quando Ginny gritou por mim como ninguém mais faria, sabendo quem eu era e o que eu estava sentindo eu constantemente conversava sobre tudo com ela, e mostrar a todos como ela era uma amiga muito próxima foi seu presente pra mim. Ela era a voz na minha cabeça me dizendo o que era certo e errado, me dando conselhos maravilhosos. Ela também me ajudou a perceber que Cho e eu não daria certo.

Hermione o interrompeu, claramente sarcástica. – Deixe-me adivinhar, ela desejou isso também?

Harry sorriu. – Vê Hermione, até você sabe disso! Eu diria que você é a bruxa mais inteligente... Mas Ginny tem aquela pequena adição em muitas outras coisas. Enfim, tem algumas ruins. Ela quase me deu um ataque no coração naquele ano quando se machucou no Departamento de Ministérios.

Hermione pulou da cadeira. – Harry, Neville me disse o que aconteceu e não disse nada sobre você se preocupar com Ginny! Na verdade, você nunca nem mencionou ela. Você estava preocupado _comigo_! Pare de tentar trocar o meu rosto com o dela!

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas como se não tivesse certeza do que queria dizer, mas então respondeu, - Eu devo ter pensado nisso então, e talvez e não tenha pensado nisso no ano seguinte. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, isso tem a ver com Sirius e sobreviver.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. – Eu estou quase com medo de perguntar, mas e o ultimo ano?

Harry deu um suspiro de satisfação. – Sexto ano foi... maravilhoso.

- Maravilhoso? – Hermione repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha. – E as nossas constantes brigas?

- Nós brigamos?

- E Dumbledore _morrendo_? – Hermione continuou, ignorando a ignorância dele.

Harry pareceu confuso. – Quando Dubledore morreu?

- Ah, só continue com isso, - Hermione disse. – Antes que eu te mate.

- Isso foi o monstro, - Harry suspirou.

- Monstro? – Hermione o olhou duvidosamente.

- Desculpe! Nenhum monstro! NAO HAVIA NENHUM MONSTRO! – Harry exclamou freneticamente. – Amor, eu quis dizer amor!

- Amor? – Hermione repetiu incerta.

- Sim, amor, - Harry repetiu. – O amor que ela inseriu no meu peito... Quero dizer, que ela me deu. Foi tudo que eu precisei. Era tudo que eu sempre precisei. O amor dela foi o que me fez continuar por todos esses anos. Porque eu nasci para amá-la.

- E Voldemort? – Hermione perguntou.

- Quem?

- O homem que é a razão de você ter algo em comum com Ginny, - Hermione replicou acidamente.

- Ah, certo… ele. O que tem ele?

Hermione respirou fundo para se acalmar. – Não é uma das suas metas de vida matar Voldemort?

- Não se isso ficar no caminho de passar o tempo com Princesa Ginny-kins.

- Princesa Ginny-kins? – Hermione repetiu, enojada.

- É como ela me disse para chamá-la... – Harry respondeu. - Eu acho que se encaixa perfeitamente. Porque ela é minha princesinha. – Ele ficou em silencio por algum tempo, e então virou sua atenção para Hermione, confusão escrita em seu rosto. – Sério, onde está Dumbledore?

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e escolheu o ignorar a partir de agora. Ela sabia que se não ignorasse o mataria, e mesmo que isso acabasse com sua dor de cabeça alguém teria que derrotar Voldemort. – Ela comprou ou fez alguma coisa pra você naquele ano? – perguntou a Harry finalmente.

Harry sorriu. – Ela me deu algo muito bom naquele ano!

Os olhos de Hermione abriram em choque. – Ela realmente te deu alguma coisa... DEU?

Harry suspirou. – Sim Hermione, você está surda?

Houve silencio por um minuto antes de Hermione falar. – Então?

- Então o que?

Hermione gritou, - O que ela te deu?

Harry sorriu. – Ela me deu – Harry então apontou para seu pescoço e ela notou um colar, Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Ah meu… Isso não é o que eu penso que é, é?

Harry sorriu – Ela até escreveu uma nota especial atrás.

Hermione ficou de pé atrás dele e olhou dentro do colar. 'Essa porcaria é propriedade de Ginevra Weasley.'

Hermione fechou os olhos. – Raiva é ruim, - ela murmurou para si mesma. – Matar pessoas não é uma boa idéia. Pensamentos felizes. Ginny morrendo. _Pensamentos felizes_, - ela respirou fundo e esboçou um sorriso. – Você não recebeu _meu_ presente, recebeu? – ela perguntou a Harry.

- O que, esse lixo? – Harry a perguntou, segurando a coleção da historia completa do quadribol e outros livros detalhando cada movimentos um capitão deveria saber. – Eu estou pensando em dar para Ginny então ela pode colocar em seu trono para que possa se sentar acima de todos, onde minha princesinha deve estar.

- Eu gastei metade das minhas economias com isso. – Hermione disse tensa. – E isso me levou seis anos para juntar.

- Interessante, - Harry respondeu, sem prestar atenção, nas escadas tinha acabado de chegar a sua… sua única... Ginny.

Harry podia não estar prestando atenção mas Hermione não tinha terminado.

- Eu conheço você! Você não pode simplesmente dar a ela! Eu te dei um presente todo ano. TODO ANO! Isso não significa nada pra você?

Harry apenas gritou, - Ginny! – enquanto ela continuava sua muito devagar e dramática entrada pelos degraus. Algumas horas depois ela terminou o ultimo degrau e Harry rapidamente correu para esticar um tapete vermelho e então usou a varinha para mudar a cor da cadeira que Hermione estava sentada então não contrastaria com o cabelo de Ginny. Ginny ficou em silencio o tempo todo e Hermione parecia que estava pronta para golpear algo... ou melhor alguém.

Finalmente, depois de dez minutos, Ginny alcançou a cadeira e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Harry antes de dizer, - Camponês, venha com seu presente.

Harry se aproximou dela com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou. – meu presente para você, - ele disse com emoção, - é amor. Eu te amo.

Ginny o olhou, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção em seu rosto. Então ela soltou uma pequena risada.

- Sério. O que você tem para mim?

Harry pareceu confuso. – Eu te amo. Esse é meu presente pra você.

- Sinto muito. – Ginny respondeu raivosa, empurrando ele pelo ombro. – Eu não acredito que isso se venda em Hogsmade. Eu preciso de algo material. Eu sou totalmente materialista.

- Mas… mas eu amo você! – os lábios de Harry tremeram como se ele tivesse quatro anos.

Ginny rolou os olhos. – Qualquer coisa menos que diamantes simplesmente não é o bastante. Se você realmente me amasse gastaria metade do dinheiro da sua conta comprando alguma coisa.

- Mas eu estou guardando isso para uma família, - Harry respondeu.

- Família? – Ginny zombou. – Por que diabos você gostaria de ter filhos? Isso não só arruinaria meu corpo, como você teria que prestar atenção em outra pessoa.

Hermione assistiu a cena, sua raiva aumentando. Fumaça estava quase saindo por suas orelhas... espere um segundo... ok... agora fumaça realmente estava saindo por suas orelhas. Como Ginevra Weasley se atrevia a ser tão... tão... tão como Ginevra Weasley! Hermione sentiu suas mãos inconscientemente segurarem sua varinha, e ela a tirou do bolso.

Ginny não percebeu e continuou. – Que tal se você me der metade da sua conta no banco, isso serviria. – a coisa mais perto que tinha da cadeira pegou fogo. Pulando, Ginny olhou pelo salão e viu Hermione apontando a varinha pra ela. Ginny riu. – Hermione? Eu pensei que estava com Rony? Você não pode me derrotar então eu sugiro que você vá agarrar ele enquanto ainda tem a chance.

Hermione sorriu. – Você vai comer essas palavras.

Ginny parecia desconcertada. – Você não me deixa escolha… Eu vou precisar usar AQUELA feiticeira! – dramaticamente sacudindo sua varinha e fazendo a Macarena ela gritou. – SUPREMA FEITICEIRA, PANTANOSO FEITIÇO DO MAU!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e nada acontecia. Ginny se jogou de joelhos. – Eu não entendo... Como pode? Ela deve ser imune a isso... impossível…

- Talvez seja por que você nunca USOU isso antes, - Hermione sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas o autor disse que eu usei varias vezes! – Ginny soluçou.

- Certo, - Hermione replicou. – Quando nós te vimos usando isso? Quando nós te vimos usando ALGUMA magia? – Ginny ficou em silencio. – Meu ponto precisamente, Harry... – Hermione se virou para Harry e apontou para ela. – Ela é um aborto!

- Não sou! – Ginny exclamou. – Eu sou a Princesa Ginny-kins, soberana de toda a magia! REVERENCIE-SE DIANTE DE MIM! – Ginny parou de andar. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Ah, certo.

- REVERENCIE-SE DIANTE DE MIM! – Ginny comandou, e ela pegou a varinha e abaixou, como se dobrasse as costas de Hermione. Exceto pela postura de Hermione continuar intacta.

- Meu ponto precisamente, - Hermione sorriu para Harry. – Então, como se sente sabendo que ela _mentiu_ para você o tempo todo?

Harry se virou tampando seu rosto de ambas. Quando se virou sua reação chocou Hermione ainda mais. – Ginny você não deveria! Este é o melhor presente de natal de TODOS! – ele então correu até ela e começou a devorar seu rosto de um modo apaixonado e romântico, não como um monstro_ exatamente_. Hermione ficou lá, congelada, sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e gritou.

**Hermione acordou e imediatamente se sentou. Olhando o seu quarto ela suspirou. – Foi apenas um sonho... – colocando seu robe, ela desceu as escadas para o salão comunal e se surpreendeu ao ver Harry lá olhando para as escadas. Os olhos de Hermione foram por toda a parte. Ele estava igual no sonho. Descendo o resto dos degraus, Hermione se alegrou em ver que ele sorria para ela.**

**- Feliz natal, Hermione! – ele então tirou um presente de suas costas. Sorrindo de volta Hermione pegou o presente, e sem poder se controlar, o abraçou.**

**- Harry, por favor me diga que você percebeu que Ginny nunca comprou um presente para você e que você não acha que Ginny é um presente!**

**Harry segurou seus ombros e a empurrou para poder vê-la nos olhos. – Ginny não comprou um presente pra mim, mas por que ela iria? Ela é apenas a irmã mais nova de Rony. Não é como se estivéssemos saindo ou algo do tipo. – E por alguma razão, Hermione nunca se sentiu tão feliz na vida.**

**_Fim_**

* * *

**N/T:** Bom... Eu sinceramente prefiro escrever fics, eu deixo 10.000 erros numa tradução, tirei vários, mas aposto que ainda tem um monte que eu passei direto... 

Meu teclado ta uma mer--, então eu vou embora antes que eu quebre ele de vez...

BjuoO, Pumpk1n P1e G1rl.


End file.
